


Gabriel, the inadvertent voyeur

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mostly-reformed Sylar seeks to prove his redemption by getting the files on nefarious specials from Noah's apartment and bringing them to justice. Unfortunately, Noah is not out of town like he'd said when Gabriel shows up, so Gabe walks in on something unexpected.</p><p>Written for the January 2011 Heroes kinkmeme thread. Set post Brave New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel, the inadvertent voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the January 2011 Heroes kinkmeme thread. Set post Brave New World.**

**A/N: Written for the January 2011 Heroes kinkmeme thread. Set post Brave New World.**

Sylar – no, Gabriel now – had been listening as the little group of heroes discussed things after the carnival. He listened to their plans as an outsider looking in. He wanted to be one of them, but he wasn't, not yet, even with Peter backing him and Emma lending quiet support by standing next to him as she did now. Gabriel suspected her presence was the only reason no one was doing anything to him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with _himself,_ for that matter.

But he was listening when Noah Bennet said he was going to be in Virginia for the next few days, looking up old contacts and trying to mitigate the firestorm his daughter had released. Just as he'd been listening weeks ago (or was it years?) when Samuel had said Noah was keeping the accumulated records of the Company in his apartment now. That was supremely stupid of him, and of the Company – whatever was left of it.

Gabriel shifted his weight uneasily, contemplating those records – sinking his teeth into them, like the list so many years before. But this time he'd do it right. This time he'd read the files for wrongdoers and bring the cases to Peter. God, he was infatuated with Peter now, he was crushing so hard on him it was ridiculous … and probably only a matter of time until Peter noticed. No one else had ever forgiven him, or even accepted him. It was exhilarating and incredible and unbelievable – his chest was tight, his palms sweaty. Oh yeah, Pete would notice soon.

Gabriel continued fidgeting. _Before_ Peter noticed, he had to prove himself – something more than fulfilling a prophecy - that was virtually a done deal. He needed something that he'd done on his own. Maybe he could read the files and if there was someone really bad he'd go handle them himself and … he didn't know. Give them to Peter like he'd given Doyle to Danko? Gabriel smirked to himself. Doyle was the gift he kept giving. He'd taken him out at Pinehearst, given him to Danko, and now tied him up here at the carnival. The man's ability repulsed him. It was like a lesser form of telekinesis, so he'd never bothered taking it. He worried that part of why he wanted the files was to find other abilities … but no, he was over that! Wasn't he?

And so he needed to prove himself, before anyone could really trust him. He turned and patted Emma on the shoulder briefly, then walked away into the darkness. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find out where Noah Bennet was living. That seemed kind of stupid to Gabriel, but maybe it was part of the fallout from the dissolution of the Company. Assuming they were really dissolved, and not just … in hiding. Or whatever. They'd employed thousands, had half a dozen shell companies, a dozen locations worldwide and as many directors … at one point. While it seemed possible they'd fallen apart entirely, it seemed unlikely. But corporate espionage wasn't Gabriel's goal today.

It was broad daylight as he walked up to the apartment. Approaches like this aroused less suspicion. He was dressed in his trademark ball cap and long coat. The locks on the door stood only a few seconds before his telekinesis, opening silently. Quickly, he slipped inside. He moved in, his eyes scanning the room. The far wall was littered with reports and newspaper clippings that even a cursory glance told him were about specials, but he saw no paper boxes filled with the files that Samuel had spoken of. Had Samuel already sent someone else to get them? Gabriel hoped not. Well, even if he did, maybe he could make something of the information pinned to the wall.

But he wasn't done searching yet. Maybe Noah kept the good stuff in his bedroom. Gabriel walked over and opened the door, making no pretense at stealth. He was secure in the knowledge that Noah had said he was going to be several states away, doing something entirely different than what caused Gabriel's eyes to fly wide now. Because there Noah was, handcuffed to his own bed. He was blindfolded and being rubbed provocatively with an ice-sheathed finger by some blonde Gabriel would have thought was gorgeous if he was even remotely attracted to people he didn't have an emotional connection to.

The woman's head snapped up to stare at Gabriel, whose hand flew to his mouth. He was stifling a gasp of shock and horror, but the gesture looked a lot like a plea for silence. She said nothing.

 _I need brain bleach. Oh my God, I need brain bleach._ Noah was not in bad shape, really, but he was well into middle age with all the changes that wrought on a body. He was pale; he was a little paunchy even if he had plenty of muscle under that loose skin; and … well … he was _naked_. All Gabriel could think of was those days when he'd been assigned as Noah's partner, riding in the car with him, eating lunch with him, talking with him … and then there was Noah standing outside his cell, gloating at him … and there he was now, _naked_. And erect. And now, moaning slightly, shifting his hips, wordlessly begging for Tracy to continue. The indignity of it was the hardest to take.

Gabriel slumped slightly against the doorframe and found himself making a 'carry on' gesture. He was staring, mostly because he couldn't look away. It was fascinating, like watching a train wreck. Noah had no idea he was there. The woman raised her brows at him, looked at Noah, and her hand frosted over again as she started again. She seemed to have recovered herself and in no time was elaborating on the routine, performing for her audience.

Gabriel began to grin slowly, then more. This was wild. She was cooperating! Noah jerked at his restraints and muttered sappy encouragements and told her to hurt him because he was bad … Gabriel clamped his hand firmly over his mouth and watched as the blonde straddled Bennet, facing his feet, looking right at Gabe. She gestured an invitation to the voyeur, and that was when Gabriel chickened out. He just couldn't. Watching the blindfolded Noah thrusting up into her, watching her breasts jiggle and her body shift with his motions … No, Gabriel shook his head and slowly shut the door, wondering if the woman would even tell Noah he'd been there.

He let himself out immediately, and relocked the door behind him. When he was a safe distance away, he leaned against the wall of an alley and laughed so hard so finally fell to the ground. Noah was never, _**ever**_ going to live this down.

Too bad Gabriel still didn't have the files.


End file.
